


The Rest of His Life

by buckley_smarts



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: A much softer ending for 9x02, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckley_smarts/pseuds/buckley_smarts
Summary: Waking up that morning felt like something out of a dream.The fluffy comforter.The ridiculous amount of soft white pillows.The yellow that colored the surrounding walls.The sunlight that was gently peeking through the bedroom window in a way he thought only possible in movies.- Or -What could have happened if Matt gave Sylvie the answer she was looking for...
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Rest of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is a bit of a fix-it for 9x02, just because I'm getting a little bit tired of all the recent angst. It's also super short because I can't seem to write very much lately. I hope you all enjoy reading!
> 
> A/N: I have not forgotten about "The flowers on your arm" (one of my other fics), I promise that I'll update it eventually!
> 
> I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters.

_Waking up that morning felt like something out of a dream.  
The fluffy comforter.  
The ridiculous amount of soft white pillows.  
The yellow that colored the surrounding walls.  
The sunlight that was gently peeking through the bedroom window in a way he thought only possible in movies._

_Then, of course, there was his favorite part:  
Sylvie.  
The warmth that she was radiating.  
The feeling of her body pressed against his.  
The way they fit together perfectly; yet another confirmation that they belonged._

_Her soft blonde hair brushed against his face.  
It tickled his nose the slightest bit, until she eventually shifted.  
If it had been anybody else, the feeling would have bothered him.  
But with Sylvie, it felt right._

_The memories of yesterday begin flooding back into his mind._

_Ambulance 61 crashing.  
The overwhelming worry.  
His heart racing as they rushed to the scene.  
The shouts of his crew as he jumped from the still moving rig._

_Gallo excitedly recounting the events at Molly’s that night.  
While also unknowingly revealing his feelings for Sylvie.  
That moment where it felt like the rest of the world disappeared.  
The way he couldn’t take his eyes off her._

_The feeling of her lips against his._

_And then, there was the moment when Sylvie asked him about Gabby.  
The confusion.  
The metaphorically gears in his head and the way they almost stopped turning.  
Because Gabby was honestly the farthest thing from his mind right now._

_The way Sylvie’s eyes stared up at him with both hope and worry.  
The words “I’ll always choose you Sylvie” coming out of his mouth.  
The bright smile that spread across her face told him that for once in his life, he said the right thing._

_He may not know what comes next, but he already knows one thing for certain.  
He would do anything to wake up like this every day for the rest of his life. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
